


A New Treaty

by Meliebell



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: Carlisle must renegotiate the treaty between his family and the Quileute nation, only to learn that the new Chief is one Jacob Black, his long dead lovers distant grandson.





	A New Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly canon? I mean it is and isn't. In the sense that Jacob phased as soon as the Cullens came back, not later.

Carlisle walked through the dense forest at a leisurely pace, his mind going over the letter he had clutched in his hand. It would seem the wolves were back, and the new Alpha wanted to renegotiate the treaty his ancestors placed long ago. Come to think of it, the last Alpha as far as he knew had been Ephraim, and when he had heard of his lover’s death his Carlisle nodded slowly, parting his lips letting Jacob slip his thumb in, he moaned softly, pulling the intruding digit between his teeth. Jacob moved, pushing his heated body against Carlisle making him stumble back, his back pressing against the rough bark of a tree. He was truly surprised at the young man’s strength, until he remembered how strong Ephraim had been, he was up until now, the only man to beat Carlisle in a fight, play or otherwise. Jacob was obviously in control and Carlisle readily gave him that control over the situation.   
had broken, but he moved on and lived his life to the fullest just as Ephraim would have wanted. However, he was apprehensive about meeting the new Alpha, who knew if he would have the same easy-going nature or the opposite?  
Carlisle heard the breaking of twigs and the soft crunching of leaves off in the distance and he sniffed experimentally. The smell of wolf surrounded him, making his head spin. The snapping grew closer and Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking.  
“My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, leader of the Cullen Coven. I would like to request and audience with the Alpha of the Quileute Wolves.”  
He inhaled sharply when a young man moved from behind a large tree. The man was the cliché of tall, dark and handsome. He wore nothing but a pair of cut off shorts and his upper body glistened with the sweat defining his chiseled muscles. His hair was cut short and he sported a tribal on his arm, close to his shoulder, marking him as a wolf.   
Carlisle felt his heart clench as memories of his past flooded his mind. The man was the spitting image of Ephraim and Carlisle had to physically restrain himself from moving forward. The boy began to speak, his voice ringing loud and smooth, with a rough edge like leather.   
“I’m Jacob Black, Alpha and tribal leader of the Quileute Wolves.”  
Of course, he was a Black, Carlisle thought, he had to be a direct descendant.   
“Thank you for accepting my request for an audience. I received your letter and agree that new leadership requires a new treaty.”  
Jacob nodded and stepped towards Carlisle.  
“I agree, the legend of your kind has always been told amongst my people, like a fairy tale to scare the children. However, when the youth and myself started to phase, it was made abundantly clear that the legends were more than a fairy tale. I looked through the tribe’s history and files, and came across the treaty. I also found some journal entries from my ancestor describing your kind.”  
Carlisle nodded listening intently to Jacobs story.   
“So, I had to see for myself if the legends were true.”  
Jacob moved forward slowly as if unsure, and Carlisle watched him curiously.  
“I’m glad you did, and I’m sorry my families return triggered you to phase.”  
Jacob shook his head vigorously.  
“No, you misunderstand, the power is amazing! We now have the ability to protect our families like never before.”

“Well Mr. Black, regarding the treaty, my family has and always will have the upmost respect for the Quileute tribe. I knew Ephraim Black very well, we were great friends.”  
Jacob scoffed crossing his arms across his chest.  
“More than friends I would say, according to some of the journal entrees I found hidden. He called you his lover.”  
If Carlisle could blush, he was sure his face would be beet red at Jacobs comment. He swallowed hard noticing the man stood barely a foot away, Carlisle could see the independent beads of sweat snaking their way down to the dip in his waist. Jacob smirked as he watched Carlisle peruse his body.   
“And I have to say, Ephraim was not exaggerating when he described you. Makes me wonder about the other things written.”  
Carlisle’s eyes snapped up to stare at him.   
“What other things Mr. Black?”  
He felt the warm breath against his cheek as Jacob leaned forward.  
“That you were the best lover he ever had. Is that true for you as well Doctor Cullen?”  
Carlisle felt the mans lips graze the shell of his ear and he stood there, his nerves going crazy.   
“I did care deeply for him Mr. Black, he was an excellent man.”  
“Please call me Jacob, you know everyone says I look just like him…”  
Carlisle swallowed once again. “You do. It’s uncanny really.”  
Jacob moved his hands up, one stroking through Carlisle’s hair, the other cupping his cheek. He ran his thumb over Carlisle’s bottom lip.  
“Do you want to see what else compares?” He whispered.  
Carlisle nodded slowly, parting his lips letting Jacob slip his thumb in, he moaned softly, pulling the intruding digit between his teeth. Jacob moved, pushing his heated body against Carlisle making him stumble back, his back pressing against the rough bark of a tree. He was truly surprised at the young mans strength, until he remembered how strong Ephraim had been, he was up until now, the only man to beat Carlisle in a fight, play or otherwise. Jacob was obviously in control and Carlisle readily gave him that control over the situation.   
Jacob scraped his teeth along Carlisle’s jaw, his fingers threading through his hair, he gripped it tightly forcing his head back. He laved at Carlisle’s exposed neck leaving a wet trail, he moved his lips over Carlisle’s cold skin, across his prominent collar bones. He ground his hips against the vampire, pushing his erection against Carlisle’s hips.  
“Do you want me Cullen?” Jacob rasped into his ear. Carlisle nodded, and Jacob grabbed the back of his forcing the delicious Doctor to his knees. He grasped the mans blonde hair holding his head steady while he unbuttoned and lowered his shorts. Carlisle watched, eyes wide, as the thick member was revealed, unencumbered by any boxers or anything else. The length was protruding from a lush nest of black curls and the sight made the venom pool in his mouth and he swallowed the liquid. Jacob jerked his head forward and smirked as his cock bounced against Carlisle’s closed lips, and he pressed further.   
“Do you want to taste me Cullen?”  
Carlisle immediately opened his mouth and Jacob jerked his hips forward, his cock eagerly slipping into Carlisle’s relaxed throat, he groaned when the vampire wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked hard, intense pain surged through his body and he nearly came, but he felt Carlisle chuckle, the vibrations adding a new sensation. Carlisle drew him all the way in, his nose bumping against the dense cushion of curls, before pulling back all the way letting Jacob “pop” audibly out of his mouth.  
“Damnit.” Jacob gasped before shoving his length roughly past his lips once more. He twined his other hand in Carlisle’s hair and forcibly moved his head back and forth, Jacobs hips snapping in perfect rhythm as Carlisle applied that painfully erotic suction, drawing him closer to his completion. Jacob felt his stomach tighten and his balls draw up, he pulled away and picked Carlisle up from the ground, turning him around and pushing him forward to bend over. Carlisle obediently held onto the tree. Jacob ripped the Doctors slacks, letting the shredded fabric fall now useless in a pile on the forest floor. He drew his boxers down sparing them from the same fate, he couldn’t very well let the poor man walk home naked after all.   
When Carlisle was naked from the waist down Jacob ran his hands against his pale ass cheeks, his fingers grazing the shallow dip. He stroked the sensitive flesh, lower until his fingers grazed against Carlisle’s puckered entrance. He smiled serenely at the tightness and leaned down over Carlisle’s back bringing his lips to his ear.   
“I’m going to fuck you Doctor Cullen. Hard. Just like Ephraim.”  
Before Carlisle could respond Jacob pulled away and pushed his cock roughly into the tight entrance, gasping for breath, he was so much tighter, a death grip on his substantial length. He took a deep breath before moving out slowly, stopping, the head hovering at the entrance. Then he plunged in gripping Carlisle’s hips. The hard impact made the sturdy tree creek ominously. He snapped his hips roughly, relentlessly tearing into Carlisle. His mind fogged over with lust, overwhelmed and rapidly loosing control.   
A growl rumbled in his chest and before he knew what happened, Jacob roared and sank his teeth into Carlisle’s shoulder as he exploded inside the tight channel. Carlisle screamed as his body convulsed, finding his own release seconds later.   
They stayed like that for what felt like hours, the sky had grown dark, the moon visible through the dense canopy of the forest. Jacob had finally pulled away, Carlisle groaned at the sudden emptiness and stood slowly, rubbing his aching shoulder.  
“You bit me…”  
Jacob looked away sheepishly, running his hand through his short hair.  
“Yah, sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me.”  
Carlisle chuckled as he slipped his boxers over his hips.   
“It’s okay, it hurt more than I thought. Ephraim and I had talked about marking me, but he never wanted to risk it.”  
Jacob tilted his head curiously.  
“Why?” He asked.   
“Honestly, he thought it might kill me. Werewolf venom is toxic to Vampires, but it doesn’t hurt anymore so don’t worry.”  
Jacob dressed quickly and stood there, unsure of what to do next.   
“Well, ummm.”  
Carlisle quirked his brow starring at the boy.   
“We still need to discuss the treaty Mr. Black.”  
Jacob straightened his back, and lifted his head.   
“Well, it seems as is my ancestor had a good idea of what to do in this situation. I say as long as nothing changed since the creation of the treat, then it can remain. However, if anything does change, all I ask is for a heads up.”  
“That sounds more than reasonable. Mr. Black, this is new to you, and I understand it completely if it frightens you, but I would like to continue getting to know you.”  
Jacob perked up and nodded happily. “I’d like that as well. Until then Doctor.”  
They shook hands and wished each other a pleasant night, promising to contact each other latero and they parted ways, each heading home to their families.   
Tonight, Carlisle thought, tonight had certainly took a surprising turn and he looked forward to the future.


End file.
